


Always

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of 'The Overture'. The scene in which Brendon finds The Dancer trapped in the room. A distant memory that haunts his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“You came!” a woman’s voice like silk called out, floating in the air.

Brendon entered a dark room and scanned it briefly before focusing on the slender dancer that was hanging from the ceiling bound in shackles around her wrists. She looked panicked, frightened and relieved all at the same time. Brendon locked eyes with her and stepped forward.

“Time to go, how do I get you out of these chains?” Brendon inquired.

“You have to use the key.” the dancer said.

Brendon now took notice that the entire room was filled with keys dangling from the ceiling surrounding the dancer in the center. 

“Which one is it?” he cried.

“The one hanging.” she replied.

“Well they’re all hanging!” Brendon huffed. 

Brendon weaved through the dozens of dangling keys, panic beginning to show on his face as well. The dancer looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for release. Brendon grabbed at keys examining them quickly before swinging them away. The keys clinked together in a cacophonous symphony similar to broken bells chiming. He grabbed onto a key and yanked it down from the chain. He didn’t know how he knew it was the right key. Something in his brain just kicked. He knew he could save her. The dancer smiled frantically. Brendon reached upwards and slid the key easily into the hole. He turned the key and the mechanism clicked, releasing the shackles around the dancer’s delicate wrists. As quickly as the shackles fell they disappeared. All of the dangling keys had vanished, leaving the small room bare. 

“Thank you.” the dancer sighed, dropping her arms to drape around Brendon’s neck.

The dancer took the lead, beginning a beautiful dance. She twirled around, lifting her legs up and spinning all around Brendon. They glided in tandem and he twirled her in circles. She was graceful and soft, Brendon following all of her movements. She turned away from him and he expected her to spin around once more and take him by the hand. However the beautiful dancer jerked her head around and greeted Brendon with a snarl. Her eyes were dark and seemed to seep into the atmosphere of the room. The severity of her glare sent fear straight to his heart. The dancer leaped and twisted her body faster, encircling Brendon. He turned with her, always keeping a fearful eye on the dancer. He was trapped. Unable to move. He was beginning to panic. Brendon turned and attempted to go towards the window.

“Look at me!” the dancer screamed.

Her voice that was once smooth as silk came out as a shriek, wicked and hostile. She grabbed him and violently jerked his head towards her. He gasped in shock. 

“Brendon!” a voice called.

Brendon snapped his head towards the open window to find Spencer leaning into the small room. Brendon reached for Spencer, beginning to make a break for it. 

“Stop it!” the dancer screeched.

She attempted to grasp onto his face and pull him away from the window and Spencer. In the struggle he fell to the ground. She grabbed at his ankles desperately. 

“No stay with me!” her voice was almost a whine.

“Grab my hand!” Spencer shouted.

Brendon reached upwards and clung to Spencer’s outstretched arms. He began to scramble up from the ground, the dancer continuing her attempts to snatch Brendon’s legs. 

“You have to let her go!” Spencer commanded.

Brendon twisted his body so that he was in a somewhat sitting position, facing the struggling dancer. His face was twisted in anguish. 

“I can’t leave her here, I have to save her!” he cried desperately, craning it neck to see Spencer. 

“You gotta save yourself!” Spencer urged.

He began pulling Brendon up, who was now cooperating in the escape. He managed to get to his feet. Spencer began pulling him through the open window.

“Look she’s already chained up again!” Spencer exclaimed. 

Brendon gave one final look to the crazed dancer, struggling against the shackles that now held her ankles captive. Admitting defeat Brendon hopped up onto the window sill. He swung his legs over the edge and then everything went black. 

Brendon sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating. Spencer shifted next to him.

“Mmph. Bren? You okay?” Spencer muttered, voice heavy with sleep.

“I had the dream again.” Brendon whispered.

“C’mere.” Spencer beckoned. 

Brendon lay back down next to Spencer and Spencer wrapped his arms around Brendon’s shivering frame. Spencer pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, rough with stubble.

“It’s okay Bren.” Spencer murmured against his skin.

“I can’t do this every night, Spence. I hate this.”

“It’s just the past coming back to haunt you Brendon. You just gotta forget about it. Let it go. I know it’s hard but you just need to try. I can’t stand seeing you torn up like this.”

Spencer sighed and settled against Brendon. Brendon relaxed into his touch.

“Are you sure you want to film this for ‘The Overture’?” 

Brendon nodded. “I need to get this out. I need to bring it to life. Conquer it on my own terms, and not in my dreams.” 

“I’ll always save you though. If it gets to be too much. In your dreams or in reality. I’ll always be here for you.”

“I’m so glad to have you Spencer. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Brendon whispered. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Brendon. Now go to sleep. Have sweet dreams.”

“G’night Spencer.” Brendon yawned.

Spencer lay awake until Brendon’s breathing became soft. He moved closer to Brendon, letting the warmth of his body drift him to sleep.


End file.
